The subject matter herein relates generally to appliances, and more particularly, to power connector systems for appliances.
Appliances, such as dryers, are powered by a power cord being terminated to a terminal block on a back side of the appliance. Typically, the power cord is plugged into a wall socket, and includes multiple wires with terminals at the ends thereof that are affixed to the terminal block. In some known systems, the terminals are ring terminals that are affixed to the terminal block using fasteners, such as bolts. Such systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the terminals must be individually connected to the terminal block, which is time consuming. Such systems require a degree of know-how to safely and correctly attach the power cord to the appliance. Such systems require the use of tools to complete assembly and are prone to safety malfunctions if not properly installed.
A need remains for a power connector system that allows for safe connection of the power cord to the appliance. A need remains for a power connector system that allows for connection without tools or special knowledge.